1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aircraft, and more particularly to a vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
The most similar prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,241. The prior art aircraft disclosed in this patent used a boom functioning as a “free lever” for thrust vectoring. The aircraft uses pivoting engines in a tractor position and the fuselage for thrust vectoring instead of a boom. The prior art aircraft requires a complex gearbox to direct a boom which maintains the fuselage in a near horizontal position. The prior art aircraft requires a much narrower center of gravity range than the aircraft. The prior art aircraft has considerable fuselage down wash forces from the thrust sources which are eliminated in the aircraft.